The Misadventures of a Naive Gem
by Aycuz
Summary: The Gems leave Peridot in charge of the house, but things begin to get crazy.
1. Chapter 1

The Gems were about to leave on a weeklong mission. They weren't taking Peridot because she wasn't in the best state emotionally. "So you're just gonna leave me here by myself?" Peridot asked. "Yes." Garnet answered. "W-what am I supposed to do?" Peridot asked not wanting to be left behind. "I don't know play with your dog or something." Pearl said dismissively waving her arm. "Yeah Peri. You got this." Amethyst said while walking to the warp pad. "It's not a hard job. Just hold down the fort." Steven said before they all warped away.

"Play with your dog or something what a complete clod." Peridot said mocking Pearl. "Speaking of dog where is she? Pumpkin!?" Peridot called out. "Pumpkin! Where are you!?" Peridot started walking around the house trying to locate the animated fruit.

After receiving no results from a house sweep, Peridot concludes that she must've gotten outside. "Oh no PUMPKIN!" she yelled as she ran outside to find her pet.

"Oh she could be anywhere by now." Peridot thought as she roamed the streets of Beach City.

"You!" she called out pointing to Peedee. "Me?" Peedee asked. Peridot walked up to him. "Have you seen a pumpkin run by here?" she asked. "As crazy as that sounds, I have. He went that way." Peedee said pointing right. Peridot ran the way Peedee was pointing still calling after the fruit.

Two hours later, Peridot wasn't even in Beach City anymore. She was tired of walking around and yelling after the run away plant. She approached a bench at a bus stop and decided to sit down and take a rest. "Pumpkin." she groaned. She sat there for five minutes before getting up and continuing her search.

It's now nightime and she was exhausted. "He's probably at home now." she thought. She looked behind her but Beach City wasn't in sight. "Uh oh." she said. "Well it's nightime, maybe I can't because it's dark." she thought. She fell to her knees in exhaustion because falling over unconscious.


	2. Day 2

Peridot woke up on the side of the road. She quickly got up and starting looking around. "Where am I? How do I get home?" she thought. She began to recall the events from yesterday. Pumpkin going missing, searching for him, unintentionally leaving Beach City and passing out where she now stood.

However she forgot that Pumpkin might have returned home as she continued to walk down the road looking for him.

Eventually she came across another city. "She wouldn't have come this far would she?" Peridot thought. "Oh yeah she might returned home." she thought. She turned around to head back before called out to her.

"Hey kid" the voice was raspy and dry. Peridot looked at who called her to find an old man in a trench coat with bandages wrapped around one of his hands. The sight startled Peridot a little bit but she didn't run away, which is what she should have done. "I'm not a kid. I'm an advanced technologist and certified kindergartner." she said. "The man ignored her comment as he reached into his coat and pulled a bag full of some white powder, "Want some sugar?"

Peridot was confused. "Why would this human sell so little sugar out of this alley?" she thought. "I'll pass." said Peridot. "Oh c'mon what's wrong think you can't handle it? I thought you said you weren't a kid." the man said. Peridot quickly turned and faced the human. "I don't need your sugar to prove I'm not a kid." she said before walking away accidentally bumping into another human. "Hey watch where you're going." she said. "You bumped into me." he said. "Well," she started before realizing she couldn't say anything. "Plus, what are you doing here anyway? There's not a Gem structure for miles." the man said. "I'm was looking for- wait, how do know about Gem structures?" she asked. "There not hidden. People visit them sometimes to find out about them. I've been one too." the man replied.

Peridot was shocked at the news. Humans visiting Gem structures. It just didn't sound right to her.

Without saying anything else she walked away heading back to the temple. "You didn't answer my question." the man called out to her before she got too far away. "I was looking for my pet." answered Peridot.

While she was walking back out of the city, the man was selling "sugar" walked out of an alley. "Hey you." he said. Peridot looked at him. "Yeah you. C'mere." he said beckoned her. "No." she said before walking away. The walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "I said c'mere." he said more imperative. "Let me go." Peridot said as the man started dragging her toward the alley he walked out of. "STOP!" she screamed.

Her yell caught the attention of a nearby police officer who begin to approach the scene. "HEY!" the cop yelled at the man who looked at him. Peridot then used her powers to pull anything metal at the man.

What she ended up grabbing was a loose rebar that was laying down in the alley. The rebar went into the back of the man's head. The man fell forward unmoving.

Both Peridot and the cop were shocked at the scene before them. The cop however snapped out of it before Peridot. "F-FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HANDS!" the officer said pulling out his gun. The cop's yelling pulled her back to Earth but she was still scared and the cop's yelling wasn't helping.

Out of fear, Peridot forced the gun out of the cop's hands and into his face. The cop fell backwards bleeding from a cut on his nose.

Peridot saw a figure running toward her. She turned around and ran this time. "WAIT!" the figure called out. She just ran faster not wanting to deal with this thing.

The figure, which was the man she bumped into earlier, stopped running once he got close to the cop who was still on the ground. "What-what just happened?" the cop asked. The man helped the cop up. "I don't know." he replied. The cop walked away before grabbing his radio and reporting the incident.

The man turned toward the creep that grabbed Peridot only to find he was longer there. "Oh crap." he said.

Peridot hadn't stopped running. Her fear and the fact she wasn't human kept her going at top speed for four hours before she stopped at a bus stop and looked behind her. Nothing. She sat down on the bench and covered her face. Her breathing was shaky as she couldn't stop thinking about the event that took place. The event caused her run for so long. She took one of her hands from face and held it out in front of her, trying to keep it still. It was shaking of course as she was scared of what she did.

She crossed her arms, laid on the bench and curled up. "I wanna go home." she thought. "Garnet was right. I'm not mission ready." She suddenly sat and slapped herself in the face. "Pull it together Peri. You're not gonna crumble from this. You're gonna prove Garnet wrong. You are mission ready." she said out loud.

A bus came and stopped at the bench. The door opened and the bus driver look at her. "Lost?" he asked. "Um yeah. Can you take me home?" Peridot replied. "Sure. Where ya headed?" he asked. "Beach City." she replied. "Hop aboard."

It took about an hour but they finally made it to the Beach City bus stop. "Alright we're here." he said. "T-thank you." she said. "No problem."

It was getting dark and Peridot finally made it home. She opened the door to find Pumpkin barking and jumping up and down. "PUMPKIN!" she said excitedly as she got on her knees to hug her vegetable. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

She spent the rest of the day watching T.V and working on improving the home's appliances.


End file.
